This invention relates to an arm tray which is designed to be attachable to chairs, particularly wheelchairs. The arm tray contains recesses which accommodate various articles.
At the present time, there are different types of trays which attach to chairs and other structures. However, the means for attaching the trays to the chairs limits the kind of chair that the particular tray can be attached to.
Also, a number of the trays have recesses or holes in them such that various articles can be securely placed thereon. This is particularly true with trays designed for use with a wheelchair. However, none of the prior art discloses a tray that accommodates all of the utensils necessary for eating a meal. Also, none of the presently known trays adequately keep a plate in place on the tray when the chair is moved or when exposed to wind.